


108章车

by Deerland_iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerland_iris/pseuds/Deerland_iris
Kudos: 3





	108章车

浴室里水声淅沥。

他们俩在墓园里都淋了雨，罗城拉着司尘的手把他塞进自己的车里的时候，他也没有拒绝，只是微微有点发抖，皮肤冰凉。

浴室的门没锁。

罗城打开门走进去，水雾缭绕里，赤条条站在花洒下的司尘转头看了他一眼，眼神湿润，表情冷淡，却又有一种莫名的色气。

罗城解开衬衫扣子，边脱衣服边走过去，直到同样浑身赤裸，与他在光与雾中离得极近。

某种心知肚明，或者说，心照不宣。

罗城靠过去，含住司尘的下嘴唇重重吮吸，轻轻撕咬，伸手握住了他的腰。  
司尘浑身都抖了一下，然后闭上眼，像是认命了，也像是放弃了，解脱了，如释重负地揽住罗城的脖子，把他拉向自己。

于沉默中，只有越来越急、越来越乱的呼吸，裹缠着唇齿纠缠的水声，在花洒奔腾的水流下越发潮湿，越发不堪一击。

又湿又热，窒息而急促，像是要向上一直飘到天堂，又像要笔直坠入地狱。

罗城握住他的那根重重地揉弄起来，司尘闷哼一声，闭着眼睛，湿漉漉的脑袋抵在罗城胸口被撸了一会儿，然后伸手也握住他的东西。  
他们的动作都很重，没有多少技巧可言，比起做爱，更像是一种沉默得近乎野蛮的发泄。

射了一回后，罗城从浴室柜里摸出一个安全套戴上，伸手关了花洒。水声骤停，像是撤去了一层粉饰太平的安全网，彼此的呼吸声清晰可闻，对方滴着水的面孔也再没有水雾的阻隔。

罗城把司尘按在墙上，司尘转过头来看他，眼神近乎锋利，欲望却浓郁得仿佛有了实质，氤氲在一片心甘情愿，又无可奈何的包容里。  
他知道如果不是他，司尘绝对不会做下面那个。

罗城的眼角发红，开拓却是耐心又温柔的，在司尘的喘息闷哼里挺进去，直到他适应了才缓缓动起来。

没有人说话，连发出声音也吝啬，极细的呻吟也被抿唇咽回去，然后被捏着下巴转过去接吻。

罗城抽出来，司尘转过身抱住他，罗城又插进去，架着司尘的两条腿，一下一下地进去，向前列腺的方向顶进去，终于逼出司尘两声不成调的颤音。

他们越来越紧地拥在一起，下身动作得有多不留情面，接吻就有多温柔，司尘的身体在抖，感觉自己像是在翻涌险恶的大海上，又像是在平静得让他昏昏欲睡的港湾里。

他们一起到了高潮，没人松开手，罗城把脸埋在司尘潮湿温暖的颈窝，啃咬着他滑韧的皮肉，终于说了进来以后的第一句话：  
“在一起吧。”

司尘紧闭着的眼睫毛颤了颤，抬起头靠在墙上，脖颈像鹭鸟般修长，喉结上下动了动。

“嗯。”他说。


End file.
